The Only One
by SweetyxBelle
Summary: Amon has won. Korra is staying in the South Pole, to try and connect with her past lives. Only Korra has a vision of a new Avatar. Mako sets out to find this new Avatar. ONESHOT Mako/ Izzy PoV
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One**

**A/N: How many of you have waited for my to return into the writing world? I did delete my other stories, why? I felt like I couldn't keep writing them. I'm sorry, but this story I have had in my head for days! (no lie!) I hope you enjoy this, I kept replaying this in my head over and over again. It'll be amazing :D **

**-Liz**

**Summary - Amon has won. There are no benders left in the world. Until Addie is found. After keeping her dark secret from everyone, she was found by Mako. Addie keeps her feelings and words to herself, opening up to no one. But Mako knows Addie is the key to regaining control, and dethroning Amon.**

It has been almost three years since Amon took the last benders bending. Everyone was equal, but there were still wars, fights, and arguments. No one was happy. The ex-benders were miserable, it was noticeable. Amon had made the earth benders destroy the statue of Avatar Aang. Republic City and the world has fallen into an era of sadness.

**POV : Mako**

_'It's a beautiful day here in Republic City! The sun is shining and there are no clouds to be seen, temperature is going to be an amazing 60 degrees! Enjoy your day at the beach or pool! Remember if you see someone bender, call 987-555-AMON. Have a beautiful day!' _The radio DJ said. He was always jolly, but he was a non-bender; he always was. I wish Republic City was its old self. Everyone was happier, and no one felt weak. I felt weak

Korra was forced to go back to South Pole, they wanted to try and get her to connect to her spiritual side. She was too impatient, she couldn't connect when she was able to bend. Bolin and I were bored without her, all the jobs that were once bender only were made so machines could run them. Asami was forced to go back to work for her father, forced to no longer see me or Bolin.

Bo and I moved in with Tenzin and his family. They were kind to use, even as non-benders, they kept their spirits up. Pema was never too busy anymore, Ikke and Jinora helped her with the young Rohan, Tenzin and Meelo took care or the major roof work. Boline tried to help once, but he couldn't do it right.

"Alright. The roof work has been finished… for now." Tenzin said wiping his face, he looked out in the direction of where Avatar Aang's statue once stood. You could see in his eyes he missed its presence.

"Dad, can I go play now?" Meelo asked, running around and in between his father's legs. Tenzin stroked his chin. His gaze never left the horizon, he took a deep breath.

"Alright, make sure you tell mom. Bolin make sure he doesn't break anything." Bolin jumped up, and saluted Tenzin.

"Yes'ir! Come on Meelo!" Bolin yelled as they ran towards the house. Tenzin looked to see if Meelo and Bolin were gone. He looked down at me.

"We have a problem." He said with a serious face, I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? There's been a problem since the last bender lost their bending." I said.

"My mother just told me Korra had a vision."

"It's that a good thing? I mean she's connecting to her spiritual side."

"It is a good thing, but Korra is no longer the Avatar in the vision. Korra is now the spiritual contact."

"Wait. Theres a new one?" I whispered.

"That's what my mother believes. Korra wants to come back, but I told her to stay here. If Amon got his hands on her, he could try to take her spiritual connection."

"That's a good idea. Does Korra have any idea where we can find the one?"

"No, she is told to meditate every chance she can get. We need to find the one, before the equalist find him or her." Tenzin sighed.

"Well hopefully we can figure out who this one is." I said hopeful.

"Korra knows its not a child. Which means the person is at least aware of the danger she or he is in if found."

"I'll head into Republic City then. Maybe I can narrow it down."

"Good idea, but we have no idea who it is. We don't even know if she or he is in the city or out in the some other country."

"I know, but its worth a shot."

As I arrived in Republic City the sky grew grey. There was rain coming.

'_Damn weather man.'_ I thought and the first drops of rain fell to the ground. I looked for a dry place to stay till the rain lighten upped. I looked around the rain forced everyone back into the safety of their home. I ran to the nearest alley, it had a simi roof like structure. _'That's new.'_ I thought, I had been down this alley a lot when Bolin and I lived on the streets. I looked down the alley to see a figure sitting on the ground with what looked like as a shield of water over her head.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered loudly enough for the person to hear. The figure turned their head towards me. The figure dropped the water shield, the water came pouring down on top of them.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The figure said, it tried to get up and run but they tripped over their foot. I ran up towards them.

"I won't hurt you." I said in a relaxed voice, the figure turned towards me. I saw the face of a girl, she had pale blue almond shaped eyes, her face was covered with dirt, she had long blonde hair that ended at her lower back. _'Wait! Blonde hair?!'_ I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Izabella, or Izzy." She replied. "What's your name?" She added

"Mako."

**POV : Izzy**

"What are you doing?!" I hear someone yell in a whisper. The rain had picked up and I mistakenly did a little bit of water bending to keep myself dry. I lost my concentration and all the water had fallen on me, I was again soaked.

"Please. Please don't hurt me." I said, as I tried to run away. Curse my foot is asleep and I tripped. I could he the person running towards me.

"I won't hurt you." It said, a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I looked up at the person. It was a boy, a handsome one. He had hazel eyes, he had a masculine facial structure. I could see concern in his eyes, his hair was short and dark. I knew he was staring at my hair, its very rare to see someone with blonde hair.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Izabelle, or Izzy" I replied. "What's your name?" I quickly added.

"Mako."

That's when it clicked, the guy was totally off limits. He belonged to the old avatar, and was an ex-bender.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, can I please run now?"

"No, but can I take you out to eat?"

"Uh. I don't think I'm really dressed and I'm 100% sure I don't meet the standards to enter a restaurant around the city." I said looking at my torn clothes.

"Well, you'd come over to where I live." He said looking down.

"Oh. Well… That sounds lovely and all, but I'll have to pass." I said right before my stomach growled, my face turned red.

"Uh-huh, you sure about that." He smirked.

"You know what, if I can get a shower then sure."

"Of course." He stood up and offered his hand to me, I took his hand hesitantly. He pulled me to my feet, and lead me out of the alley.

"So where does the mighty Mako live?"

"Air temple island."

"That place is still there, I thought Amon made them move into the city."

"He tried to, but Tenzin made him think otherwise. So Amon let them stay, and they let me and Bolin move in with them. It's a nice place, Bo and I help with all the yard work." Mako said laughing almost.

"Oh. That's nice of him." I said.

"Yeah, I think its because Korra isn't on the island with them."

"She's not? Why?"

"She stayed in the South Pole after Katara -Tenzin's mother- tried to restore her bending. In the process, Katara blocked Korra's airbending as well." Mako frowned, as he led me down the docks to a small boat.

"I feel so at home when I'm near water" I whispered as I stepped on the boat, walking towards in front of the boat. I heard footsteps walk up behind me, Mako stood next to me.

"Water is my opposite I sorta feel trapped when I'm around it."

**A/N: I've restarted this a million times, I hope you all like chapter 1. Review and favorite! **

**-Lizb**


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One

**A/N: Yay I can feel happy about posting chapters again, it's really stressful. Don't demand on me when this story gets to the good part. Life is already tough as it is, let's hope I can survive the last 2 weeks of my semester.**

**Enjoy**

**-Liz**

**PoV: Izabella**

Mako helped me off the boat, it was just a couple inches higher than the dock. I thought it was sweet, so I smiled at him. He looked up the dock, I followed his gaze. At the end of the dock were three people, one of them was a bald kid, he looked like he had seen a ghost. His mouth was open wide. The other was about a boy who seemed to be my age, he had black hair, and his figure was a muscular one. Standing next to him was a taller man, he was bald and had an arrow on his head. He stood like the other two speechless, but his mouth wasn't wide open.

"What you've never seen a girl before?" I questioned, the three of them looked at each other then stood up straight. Mako started walking towards the group, I followed behind him.

"Sorry." The muscular one said rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island" Mako said, I stepped off the dock and onto the earth. A homey feeling washed over me.

"This place is so cool." I said, as wind blew.

"Hello beautiful princess. My name is Meelo, welcome to my home." The small bald child said with a drool stare.

"Hi."

"Meelo, don't make our guest feel uncomfortable. She just got here." The taller one said, "My name is Tenzin." The man said, he looked at me like he was studying me. I knew I was dirty and covered in street grim, but I know I'm not much to look at.

"My names Bolin. Makos brother, former Fire Ferret." The muscular looking one said offering his hand. I took it hesitantly.

"My name is Izabella, or Izzy." I offered a smile. "Mako may I take a shower please, I feel very uncomfortable around them."

"Oh yes. Uh follow me." Mako said leading me towards the main building. "You'll be able to stay in the girls side of the temple. It's just going to be you Ikke, and Jinora."

"Ok. Everyone is a former airbender?"

"Everyone except me, Bolin, and Pema. Bolin is an earthbender, I'm a firebender, and Pema is a nonbender."

"Oh, well makes sense I would listen to you, Bolin, and Korra during your matches as Pro-benders." I smiled at him, trying not to blush.

"Yeah our last match was awful! I swear those refs were paid off." He turned to punch a tree

"They were, I saw. There was a man but he kept his voice low and his head covered."

"Damn it! I knew it." He punched the tree again. "Anyway that's the past." He said sadly as we turned the corner. "Here are the showers, there are towels in the closet next door. I'll see if Korra left any clothes behind." He left me alone in the hallway. I looked around the small hallway, windows lined the wall to my left.

"So you're the pretty girl Meelo is talking about." A voice behind my said, I turned around to see a small girl with dark brown hair.

"Uh. I guess. I don't think I'm quite pretty though." I stuttered.

"No, no. You're very pretty. Meelo was definitely right about that."

"Oh… Uh thanks."

"I'm Ikke!" The little girl said smiling.

"I'm Izabella."

"It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Well… I use to live with my mother and father. Not anymore though, I moved out and I lived on the streets for the past 2 months. Mako found me, and I ended up here." I shrugged.

"I found some spare clothes in Korra's room." Mako said walking towards me and Ikke. "I see you met Ikke."

"She found me." I laughed, Mako handed me the spare clothes. "Thank you." I stepped into the showers.

**Mako's PoV**

I watched as Izzy closed the door behind her, leaving me and Ikke in the hallway alone. I know she was looking up at me, so I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Does dad know you brought this girl here?" She asked.

"Yes. He's met her, go get your dad I'd like to talk to him."

"Ok!" Ikke said as she ran to get her father. I went to look out the window, I looked at the old Pro-Bending Arena. It was now an assembly hall, they trained the new Chiblockers there. I turned my gaze to the island that use to hold Avatar Aangs statue. That was made into Amon's new house. A sicking feel came over me, I shook it off as I heard Tenzin walking towards me.

"What is it Mako. Ikke said it was important." Tenzin said.

"Yeah. Sorry I brought Izabella here unannounced. But I know she's something special." I whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I found her she was water bending."

"You're kidding!" Tenzin almost shouted.

"I'm not. She's not new to this city though. She's heard about Pro-Bending, and she knows her way on the streets. Korra's vision was probably about her."

"It was." Tenzin said stroking his chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mother called me again today. Korra had another vision, she saw a girl. That's all Korra saw, so this narrows it down a bit."

"Yeah. Tenzin, I hope Izabella can help us take down Amon. So we can get our bending back."

"As do I, but we must get her to trust us before we can get our hopes up."

"I know." I frowned a little. "I'll bring Izabella to the kitchen after shes out of the shower."

"Pema looks forwards to meeting her." Tenzin said before he left. I leaned against the wall and slide to the floor. I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh. I listened to the running water of the shower. For some reason it made me feel relaxed. I felt my eyes slide shut.

"Mako… Mako." I heard someone say and my body was shaken awake.

"Hmm..?" I mumbled.

"Your sleeping. You need to wake up."

"I am awake."

"Open your eyes then." The voice said. I opened my eyes to see Izzy in front of me, she was in Korra's spare clothes. A light blue tank top with black skin tight jeans, and white fur lined boots. Her blonde hair was loose, and her face was dirt free.

"Wow… you clean up good." I said standing up.

"Thanks. Feels good to be clean." She laughed.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

"Good I'm starving."

We walked in silence to the kitchen, outside Ikke and Meelo were running around. Jinora sat on a rock reading a book. Jinora gave a quick wave to me, until she made eye contact with Izabella. The young girl jumped up and ran towards us.

"Hi, I'm Jinora."

"Hi, I'm Izabella." Izzy said with a smile.

"Jinora, we're trying to get her some food." I said quickly, trying to drag Izzy away from the young girl.

"My princess!" I heard Meelo yell. I let out a groan as the other two kids ran over to us. "My princess, is this man bothering you?"

"No Meelo, he's just trying to get me some food."

"Oh! Can we join you! Mama is in the kitchen making us lunch! OOHH I hope she makes something yummy." Ikke rambled on.

"Uh guys I really want to try to get her some food." I mumbled.

"It's nice meeting you all, but I really want to try and get something to eat." Izzy said with a smile. "We can talk later." She gave a gentle push on my arm.

"Ok. Farewell my princess ." Meelo said.

"Bye Izabella." Jinora and Ikke said at the same time.

"Later you three." Izzy laughed, and I finished walking with her to the kitchen. Inside Pema was busy making lunch for the family, and taking care of Rohan.

"Hi Pema." I said, giving a small wave.

"Hi Mako, who is your friend?" She said making a small motion to Izzy.

"I'm Izabella. You have a lovely house." Izzy smiled.

"Thank you. Mako can you please take Rohan, lunch is almost ready."

"Sure." Before I could grab him, Izzy kneeled down and picked him up.

"Aren't you handsome." She said in a baby voice, she turned on her heels and left the room with Rohan in her arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. More information about Izabella and who she truly is, will be coming shortly ;) thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are nice so is favoriting.**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

The Only One

**A/N: No I didn't forget (Ok maybe just a little) but its hard to remember to write your own story when there are so many good ones out there! Ok Chapter 3 here you go. Izzy's background and something good. I wanna try to make this a short story ;)**

**-Liz**

**Izabella's PoV**

It was nice to finally be dirt free, I was starving as well. But once we went into the kitchen, Pema asked Mako to take the baby. I couldn't help but stare, you never see a man good with kids. They always seem to be afraid.

"Rohan let's go play a game!" Mako smiled.

"Yay!" Rohan laughed, I smiled and followed Mako into the living room.

"You're pretty good with kids." I say.

"Only with Rohan. I don't think I'd be any good with other kids."

"Yeah, right. I think you'd be fine." I feel my face turn red, but Pema comes into the room coughing.

"Lunch is ready kids."

"Good, I'm starving." Mako says handing Rohan to her. I can't help but laugh.

"You probably eat better then me." Mako looked back at me, I smiled up at him. "It's a joke." I said with laughter.

"Oh." He smiled, and helped me sit down next to him. I smiled at him, before I looked down at my plate.

"I think it's time we try to figure out if what Mako said is true." Tenzin said after lunch.

"What did he tell you?" I said nervously. I glance at Mako who is helping Bolin with the dishes.

"Mako told me you are able to… _waterbend_."

"He's lying." I whisper.

"It's alright if that is true. We need to defeat Amon."

"Ok. How can I help? I can only _waterbend_. Its not like I'm the avatar."

"I believe you could be. If you still have _waterbending_, there is a slight chance."

"How Tenzin!" I yelled "I'm just a normal _waterbender_. There's nothing special about me!" I threw my arms out to the side, and my anger towards Tenzin caused sparks to shoot from my hands.

"Holy crap!" I hear Bolin yell. I glance over in his direction to see that his shirt caught fire. Quickly I shot water towards him.

"Wow. Thanks!" He grinned.

**INTERRUPTION!**

**A/N: To get this story moving I'm going to do an Amon PoV!**

**-Liz**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Amon's PoV**

I sat at my desk pondering, what had become of my child. I wanted her to be by my side, I couldn't believe she had taken off after her mother had passed.I let out a quiet sigh. A knock rattled at my door.

"One minute please." I yell back, I quickly pick up my mask and tie it on. "Enter." My lieutenant was at the door. Stress covered his face. "What's wrong?"

"We see suspicious activity at Air Temple Island. We believe Korra is back." He says

"What makes you say that?"

"Fire shot out from two sides of the house." I stared at him, not believing a word.

"Well… lets go pay our little friend a visit shall we?"

"I'll get a group ready."

"No. I'll make a personal visit."

**Izabella's PoV**

"No way!" I hear Mako yell. I stare at my hands, not sure if that happened. I made a small flame appear in my hand. I screamed and shook my hand.

"No No! This isn't happening!" I yelled before running into Mako who grabbed my shoulders.

"Relax, this is a good thing."

"How! I don't want this."

"You have to deal with it. You're the only one who can stop Amon." Tenzin said.

"Guys! Amon is on his way over." Bolin yelled.

"Quick, you need to hide." Mako says.

"No. I want to see him." I say stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine, just don't do anything."

"Fine." I snapped at him, I walked into the living room and sat down. Mako walked in and sat down next to me.

"Bolin make sure Pema and the kids are in the other building." Tenzin said to Bolin.

"Alright." He said leaving through the back door.

A sharp knocking came at the main door, Tenzin walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Amon. Come in." Tenzin stepped aside and let a masked man enter. I opened my eyes wide, studying his figure.

"Thank you. One of my men said he saw fire at your house. I thought I'd come over and see if…" Amon stopped when his eyes wandered over me. "Ash…" Amon whispered.

"Crap!" I mouthed.

"You know her? Whose Ash?!" Mako said standing up.

"Yeah. Sadly." I sigh standing up. "Hi dad." I mumble. Mako looks stund.

"You are ungrateful with what you have." My father says.

"I was grateful, then you became this!" I yelled at him, I used the water in the air and froze him in place. "You were a good father, even though you killed my mother. Now I no longer belong to you," I glared at him. "You're so dead to me!" I say making fire appear on my hand. "I should really give you a burn on your face." I pull his mask off and bring the fire closer. "But you would backfire it." I put all my energy into bloodbending him in place, I know he is stronger than me. But he doesn't want to show that he is a bender still. "I hope you die." I whisper before putting my hand on his face and his chest. The ancient move of an avatar taking away ones bending.

**The End**

**A/N: I made this into a 1 shot. Because I got really bored with this story. If enough people like it I may make it longer. I thank you all for reading, keep an eye out for my next story.**

**-Liz**


End file.
